Rosemary
by haileybean1355
Summary: My own character, Rosemary, has been sold by her father to a strange man. David, a boy from her school is concerned. I own all of this :b
1. Preface Rosemary's POV

**Rosemary;**

**Preface**

I took a small step forward and, lifting my face to the sky, inhaled deeply, smelling the fresh November rain. I felt the edge of my mouth form that awkward, off-balanced smile that felt so familiar to my lips. Inhaling once more, I reached my hand out, pulled open the door, and sat upon the soft fabric on the seat.

"Dad?" I spoke softly, still smiling awkwardly.

"Er, yes?" he answered, his voice laced with strain and tension. I didn't notice it.

"Where are we going?" I asked, glancing sideways out of my eyes to my small half-sister, Emmie, knowing I could have guessed.

"Um—er—well, we're taking the—um—baby home," he stuttered. Once again, I was oblivious to his reluctance.

"Oh, okay," I announced calmly; happily. I turned the music blasting through the headphones as loud as it would go and listened to the strangely haunting song with nothing but tranquility. Though it left an uncharacteristic chill in my body, I thought nothing of it. _Give your soul to me for eternity…_

I ran my fingers through my long, silky, chocolate-mousse colored hair and stroked my slender white dress. I ran my finger across the pattern of a yellow daisy that had been sewn onto the hem. I sighed contently.

I should have noticed the incorrect turn that my dad had made. _I should have noticed. _But I didn't.

Just seconds into _Fallen Interlude _by Blink-182, the car came to an abrupt halt, a little harder than it should have been.

"Get out," choked my father. I laughed a little wispy laugh at his bad mood.

"Okay, Mr. Grumpy. What's wrong?" I asked with a smile. He just waited for me and snorted. I walked up to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek, sympathetic. He snorted once more and then turned to the ominous building, with me following at his heels.

We entered the doorway to the abandoned sneaker factory. There were no lights. There was no air. There was only a tall, dark figure, advancing toward us. I stayed calm and serene, expecting that he was the reason that we were here. He spoke directly to my father. Of course, I didn't understand a word of it. He said:

"That it?"

"Yes," replied my father rather curtly.

"Alright." The man had a very heavy New English accent. _Almost too heavy, _I thought. But I didn't care. I would never have to see the scary man with heavy accent ever again as I followed my father—now holding two very full looking suitcases—across the room.

"'Ey! Get back over here!" he shouted. I looked up at my father expectantly, but he kept walking, a rather pained look on his face. I continued to follow without missing a beat.

"Hey, girl, I said, _get back over here!" _I gasped and stopped walking.

"M-me?" I asked, puzzled as to why he would need me over there. My father kept walking.

"Yeah, you. You can't go with your daddy no more."

"I-I can't? Why not?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Because you belong to me now, kid."

The world suddenly ended as the front door to the abandoned factory clicked shut, the only thing running through my mind was that song.

_Give your soul to me for eternity._


	2. PART ONE David's POV Chapter 1: Waiting

**Part One**

**David**

**Chapter One;**

**Rosemary**

I tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for the bell to just _ring _so I could get out of this hell hole. _Six months, _I thought dryly. _She's been gone for _Six months_. Almost seven now! _Was she ever going to come back? Of course she would, she wouldn't just leave me here alone. Of course, she hadn't known that I would be alone, but she had to come back. She had to. _Maybe, _I thought cheerily, _maybe she's on a vacation. In…Disneyland! Yeah. Disneyland. _I shook the false thought away; I knew I was lying to myself. Where was she? I was growing anxious. Rosemary had now been out of school for over _six months_. I tapped my foot impatiently again, as if doing so would bring her back faster.

"_And so, does everyone understand exponential functions; growth and decay?_" droned my math teacher in the background. There was a very unenthusiastic 'yes' from the class and then a shuffling of papers as everyone around me packed up for lunch. I thought about Rosemary some more. I thought I heard her say something about meningitis. Was Rosemary dead? Pain shot through me like heroine at the thought. _No, _I thought, _they-they would announce something like that. Wouldn't they? _I turned to my friend Collin, who had sat on the other side of Rosemary's desk.

"Hey, Collin?"

"Yeah?"

"The administration would announce a student death, wouldn't they?"

He snorted. "Stop worrying, Rose isn't dead. I wish you would just forget about her. Maybe she transferred schools or something."

"Er, yeah, maybe," I agreed quickly. Just then, the 'B' lunch bell rang.

_Yes, she probably just transferred schools, _I thought with relief. I wouldn't be able to live if Rosemary was dead.


	3. Chapter 2: Rosemary

**Chapter Two:**

**Rosemary**

**(Still David's POV)**

One more week I had waited, and then, _finally_, the news came. Rosemary was back at school. I was so giddy I could hardly walk straight. I hadn't really paid attention to the whispers though; instead of being happy that Rosemary was back, everyone was a little solemn. I could hardly see why, she was a wonderful person, and everyone was happy when she was around; and everyone had been sad that she was gone. But now, everyone was not happy that she was back; they were almost…afraid it seemed like. I didn't care. I was completely jubilant. I was a bit annoyed, knowing that it was only second period, and that I would have to wait until fifth period to see her, but I hardly noticed it. I was too elated. I was probably going to fail the test we were taking right now. I stared at the question, _what is the technical term for a warm-blooded animal? _I scribbled down the answer. _Exothermic. _She would scarcely be able to tell what it said. I erased it and wrote it neater.

Third period went by fairly quickly.

Fourth period was the _longest _drama class I had ever had. Drama always went by fast, because it was my favorite class, but today it seemed to last hours. We were working on monologues, but I couldn't even hold mine still. I would hardly be able to _read _it, let alone memorize it.

Finally, the bell rang for fifth period, and I was happier than I had been in forever. I walked as quickly as I could through the crowded hall, but got stopped a few times. "David," Jason called and held out his hand. I smacked it unenthusiastically and kept walking.

I reached for the door and ran inside and when I got there, my heart fell through the floor. Rosemary was there alright. She was there…but she looked like she'd went through a blender and back. Her hair was very dry and almost all of the pretty brown had gone out of it; it was almost _gray _now. She had small cuts on her cheeks and lips. Her skin was so pale and gray, she could've passed for a corpse; her dress that had once draped her so nicely now hung upon her loosely, like a sheet hung out to dry. I walked slowly, apprehensively, to my desk beside her. I sat down quietly, and it took me what seemed like eternity before I got up there nerve to talk to her. I took a deep breath.

"My _God_, Mary, what _happened _to you?" I asked in a slightly hysterical voice. I hoped she hadn't noticed. She looked up at me surprised, stiff and cold_. Just like a corpse,_ I thought again somber. I trembled and wanted to reach out and touch her and tell her that everything would be okay. I couldn't though.

Her usually bright and placid eyes that were now dull and terrified filled with tears. My heart—that had at first felt like it had fallen out of my chest—now felt like it had been ripped out and cut up with razorblades. I made her _cry. _She was such a fragile and delicate thing that had been torn apart from the inside out and I made her _cry. _I felt heartless. I immediately tried to tell her that I hadn't meant it, but all that came out was, "Uhn, er, d-do, p-pl, I, er…" I took another shaky breath. I felt like _I _was about to cry.

"I'm sorry," I said, my voice cracking. "T-that came out wrong. I meant—how did you—get so hurt?" She had looked back down and was now covering her face with her hair. I saw a few tears already on her desk.

I looked down to hide _my _tears and noticed that she was holding her legs tightly together, in a very uncomfortable looking position. She looked like she was about to break.

"I-I can't," she whispered so quietly, I wasn't even sure I heard her right. I looked over at her, surprised she had spoken. Even like this, her voice still sounded like the most beautiful music ever written.

"You can tell me, you know," I whispered back, reaching my hand out and then pulling it back, not sure whether or not to touch her.

"No," she breathed.

"O-okay…I'm sorry…I…" I wanted to tell her that I loved her. I wanted to hold her and kiss her face and give her the world. But I knew I never would.

The bell rang for lunch, but I didn't rise from my seat; neither did rosemary. We both sat there, our hearts resting neatly at the bottoms of our stomachs. Eventually, though, the teacher told us to leave. I still didn't get up until I saw a solitary tear roll down her cheek. I then got up slowly and put one hand in hers and on hand on her waist. She looked up and me in surprise and gratefulness. Was she too weak to stand on her own? I left one hand on her waist, holding her up, and picked up both of our backpacks.

"I-I can carry it," she whispered quietly. Her voice reminded me of a single feather floating away from a terrible fire. I halfway smiled at her. I couldn't help it; I missed that voice.

"No you can't," I whispered back, and I helped her out the door.

At first, I was going to bring her to sit with me and my friends, but then I questioned that. I knew it would be too much for her, so I found a small empty table and helped her to one of the seats and then sat across from her. I looked over at the table I usually say at and all my friends were there. Collin smiled at me understandingly. I looked back at her, glad she was back. Was she going to be okay? Another tear came and sat on her cheek. When I saw her cry, I had to hold back from crying myself. I swallowed the painful lump in my throat that made my nose sting and my eyes water. Hesitantly, I reached over, almost changed my mind, and set my hand on her face to wipe the tear off of her. She looked up at my for a fleeting moment and then put her face back down, ashamed. I rubbed my thumb on her face and spoke, my voice breaking:

"Don't cry." I took my hand off of her face. It seemed that having too much physical contact might break her. I noticed her features soften as she looked up at me, wide eyed. I smiled at her. The smallest, faintest, most adorable smile crossed her lips. I sighed. Even like this, she was still beautiful to me.

"Thank you," she whispered just above her breath.

"You don't need to," I whispered back. She lightly pursed her lips, contemplating.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

I stuttered, trying to find something to say. This question caught me very off-guard. I couldn't lie to her…but I couldn't tell her the truth, either. What would I say? I could avoid the question…

"If I don't, who will?" She sat silently for a long while like that. When she spoke again, her voice broke.

"You don't need to take car of me just because you feel like you have to. I…I think I'll be okay on my own. No, no, I will be okay. You can…you don't have to help me."

"Rosemary…" I didn't know what to say. I couldn't tell her…but it might be the only way she'd let me support her. Then again, she might not believe me… "I don't feel like I have to. I want to." She looked at me for a moment in wonder and…grief? Until finally, she asked,

"Why?" My heart raced as I just let whatever words would come fall off of my tongue. Softer, she repeated, "Why would you?"

"B-because, Rosemary, I…I…" I stopped myself. I couldn't say it; I was too afraid. "You're just a great person, and you've always been nice to and have helped everyone else. So now, you deserve someone to help you." She began to speak. Quickly, before she could, I added, "But I don't feel like I have to do it. I really, genuinely want to. I don't know why, I…I can't explain it." I smiled, and, with a shrug, I said, "I just…do." She looked up at me and we made eye contact. I watched her reaction. She still seemed skeptical…

"Do you trust me?" I asked with a slight smile. She looked up at the sky and I little to the left, something she did a lot before she left; it was her thinking look. She sighed, and it made me smile. She was wonderful. She looked at me and smiled back half-heartedly.

"I…I don't know. The past six months have caused me to…I don't know I…I can't." My heart dropped a little, but I understood.

"Then I'll just have to prove it to you, won't I?" I asked with a smile. She looked around nervously.

"It's okay, Rosemary. I'll make a promise to you right now. I will _never_ hurt you. Will you…I just need a little time to prove it. Are you at least willing to let me try?" She smiled, sighed, and looked down. When she looked back up at me, she said,

"I guess I could do that. As long as you keep your promise." I gently took her hand and kissed it.

"I promise."

We sat smiling at each for a few minutes.

"Now," I said, "I'll be right back. Please, please stay here." I added nervously, "I enjoy your company."

To my only slight and almost non-existent surprise, she was still there when I got back. I set a tray of food in from of her on the table.

"Please eat, Rose. For me." She smiled, wider this time.

"Rose," she said to herself. Then to me: "I've never been called that before."

"Oh, well I-I can…not…"

"No. no…I liked it." She smiled again. I couldn't help but smile back. She was beautiful.

"Okay, then, Rose." Our smiles grew. I was absolutely sure at this point that I loved her. No one else ever had or ever could even come close to making me feel the way I did around her. "Now…eat? Please?" She looked very uncomfortable. "For me?" I added again. She gave the slightest little laugh—which was somewhere between a sigh and a chuckle—that, had I not been paying the closest of attention, I surely would have missed. She picked up a french fry and bit the tip off of it as a watched her. She was the most adorable thing I had ever seen eat a french fry.

I will never forget the words she said to me when lunch was over after I had walked her to her classroom. She smiled that adorable little smile of hers and, before turning and walking into her classroom, said, "Thank you, David." I smiled, dazed.

She knew my name.


End file.
